


对不起，我是有职业操守的小黄文写手【番外车】

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: 预警:极度ooc，角色扮演，戏精上身，女装制服play，道具play，污言秽语不堪入目请勿上升真人，谁上升谁倒霉！！！×3





	对不起，我是有职业操守的小黄文写手【番外车】

今天是羽生结弦的生日，金博洋交换到日本也已经有几个月了。两人一整天都腻在一起，在夜幕降临时，即使冻的通红，也坚持牵着手，走在日本飘着点小雪的街头。

街上行人并不多，看到两人交合的双手也不惊讶，只是露出善意的微笑。橘黄的灯光，把微雪都照暖了，金博洋回头望着身侧恋人微笑的脸庞，只觉得心里像喝了热可可一样温暖。

        羽生突然停下了脚步，“博洋，你还记得我们之前的约定吗？”金博洋递出一个不解的眼神。“金先生～我们不是约定过，如果你做先生，我做太太的话，你要答应我一个条件？”羽生不怀好意的笑着，像个偷腥的狐狸。

金博洋这下慌了神，当初为了占点口头上的便宜，他是说过这样的话，但谁想到他的太太是个披着天使皮的恶魔啊！他真想回到过去把自己抽醒:“麻烦你清醒一点！！网恋需谨慎啊啊啊！！！” 

但一切为时已晚，他只好支支吾吾的承认了，联想到之前被欺负得惨兮兮的自己，默默的在心里流着泪，给自己点了根蜡。羽生搭上他的肩膀，暧昧的耳语道:“我们来做点可爱的事情吧～”

        金博洋站在情趣Hotel的门口，心里充满了逃跑的冲动，但是羽生怎会让到嘴的鸭子飞了？他牵着金博洋，不容拒绝的把他拉进了地狱（不是）的深渊。

全程自助，没有一个人工的服务让金博洋多少松了口气，但他显然放心的太早了。羽生打开选好的房间，露出了开心的笑颜:“我的要求就是——角色扮演，博洋同学一定要服从我的安排，跟着我的剧情走哦～”

        放学后静悄悄的教室里，桌椅整整齐齐的排列着，黑板被擦得干干净净，从大开的窗台那能看到外面整洁的校园——一个普通的高中校园。

一个瘦弱的身影站在墙脚处，躲在半拉的窗帘后换着制服，套着黑色的小腿袜，百褶裙下白皙修长的大腿甚是惹眼，乍眼一看是个黑色短发的少女，仔细看到纤细的脖颈上凸出的喉结，才看出来原来是个精致的少年。

教室的门无声的开了，一个西装革履，拿着金属制的教鞭和公文包的身影出现在门口——原来是个年轻的男教师。男教师发型一丝不苟，唯有几缕飘逸的碎发散落在额间，上挑的眼睛里一片冷漠，挺拔的鼻梁和淡的看不出颜色的薄唇，更突显出几分冰冷的神色。

        他推了推鼻梁上黑色细丝边的眼镜，一步步走向角落里的少年。“嗒嗒”的脚步声在寂静的教室里响起，少年才惊慌失措的回过头来。“真是出乎意料……”男教师漂亮的薄唇划出一个讽刺的弧度，“本想检查教室是否上锁，没想到优等生…金博洋……竟会在放学后偷穿女生的衣服……”

少年羞愧的低着头，盯着自己的脚尖，像是待宰的羔羊。“这是准备去援交吗？”教师低沉优美的嗓音如提琴般动人，冰冷的话语却像利箭，刺得少年浑身发抖，他用细弱的声音回答道:“不是的…羽生老师……”男人挑起细长的眉，用教鞭挑起了少年绀色的百褶裙，底下赫然是一条纯白色的女性三角内裤。

他一言不发的将教鞭顺着少年的股沟滑下，拨开内裤的边缘，几个未开封的避孕套滑落出来。“你还有什么要说的吗？”男教师意有所指的说道，少年咬着红唇，泪水像断了线的珠子滴落下来。

        “看来金博洋同学品德方面很成问题，有必要私底下教导一番了……”羽生老师就近优雅的坐下，叠起修长的双腿，解开了西装里衬衫最上方两颗扣子，露出精致的锁骨，“除了袜子和内裤，把衣服全部脱掉……”

金博洋朦胧着泪眼望着他，一副哀求的模样。羽生不耐烦的狠狠皱起眉，“金同学是想让全校知道，你在援交这件事情吗？”金博洋惶恐的摇着头，闭上眼，背过身去，颤抖着手开始解衣服。

       他轻轻扯开衣襟上的暗扣，双手交叉从底下掀起制服的衣角。纤细的腰肢，凸出的脊线，瘦弱的肩膀，精致的蝴蝶骨，优美的脖颈，就这样渐渐显露在羽生面前。

少年接着解开百褶裙的扣子，缓缓拉开拉链，褪下裙子，露出迷人的腰窝和洁白的棉质内裤，圆润多肉的臀部因为过于挺翘，股沟处撑起一小片真空。雪白细嫩的皮肤在阳光的照射下仿佛发着光，仔细看上面由于微冷的空气泛起了连片的鸟肌。

       “跪下来，替我咬…”面对眼前的美景，羽生仍旧无动于衷的模样，镜片下微阖的双眼几乎没有动过，神色依旧冰冷，只是放下翘起的腿。金博洋似是意识到了羽生掌握着他的生杀大权，顺从的跪在木质的地板上，解开老师的腰带，从内裤里掏出他半勃起的性器。

腥膻的气味扑面而来，金博洋努力不去想面前物体粗大狰狞的模样，张开嫣红的嘴含住头部，灵巧的小舌细细的舔弄着顶部的小孔，纤长的双手也有技巧的轻揉着两边的囊袋。

        他努力的张大嘴，吞入更多的部分，做着吞咽的动作，嫣红的小嘴因为口水变得愈发红润。金博洋明显感受到口中的巨物在苏醒，那跳动的脉搏令他心惊。羽生眯起眼，发出舒适的喟叹，把双手插入少年乌黑细碎的发间。

随着欲望的苏醒，他揪住金博洋的头发，将他的头部狠狠向他胯间按去，顶弄的更加用力，金博洋被性器顶得反呕，却给羽生带来更大的快感。由于剧烈的动作，少年白嫩的膝盖在地上磕的通红。

       在将近高潮之际，他猛地抽出巨物，按在金博洋白嫩的脸上，完成了颜射。白色浓稠的液体溅满了学生失神的整张脸，连细密的睫毛上都是，还有一些溅在了地板上，看起来极其色情。

羽生缓慢的在他白嫩的脸上蹭掉性器上残留的液体，命令金博洋道:“把脸上的和地板上的都舔干净”，“老师对你的教导怎么不好好全盘接受？”他严厉的声音一如既往，似乎丝毫没有被情欲所影响。

金博洋趴伏在地上，依从他的要求舔尽了脸上和地板上的精液，在老师面前如此淫荡下流的羞愧感充满了他的内心，而他的身体竟然起了反应。

        “把内裤也脱掉”，教师厉声喝到，“老师对你进行教导，你却暗自起了反应，真是不知廉耻！”他将教鞭探入地上少年纯白的内裤里，戳着柔软的后穴，“这里是不是也痒到流水了？！”

冰冷的教鞭戳在内壁上，刺激的金博洋一阵瑟缩，被内裤紧紧包裹着的性器明显弄湿了内裤前方，透出里面姣好的形状来。少年泪水涟涟，脱掉了身上最后一丝防线。

        “到地上躺好，把小穴扒开，自己检查检查骚穴有没有流水！”羽生说着从西服口袋里取出一支钢笔递给他。在男人冰冷的视线下，金博洋强忍着内心的羞耻，大张开修长的穿着黑色小腿袜的腿，一手把收缩着的小穴撑开，一手探入冰冷的钢笔。

冰冷的钢笔刺激的他火热的内壁不断收缩着，少年越戳越深，体内渐渐的有黏腻的肠液滑下，不知触碰到了哪一点，“啊……！”纤细的腰肢猛地从地板上弓起，性器高高翘起，喷出了白浊，洒在平坦的腹间。

他又躺回到地面上，不住的喘着粗气，红润的脸上春情荡漾，没有受到关照的乳头高高挺立着，淋漓的香汗使得碎发黏在额间，顺着脸颊淌在地板上。

        “……检查的结果如何？”羽生的眼神暗沉，嗓音里带上一丝喑哑。“…报告羽生老师，骚穴…骚穴流水了……”金博洋闭着眼睛，通红着脸说出了这般话语。“哼，让你检查，你竟然玩弄着自己的小穴就高潮了……”“你认为我是来让你享受的吗？真是不知检点！”

羽生老师仍旧保持着冰冷的声线，仿佛方才在他面前上演的春宫景象，不过是一场闹剧。金博洋躺在地板上平息着呼吸，却发觉体内的瘙痒并没有停止，反而愈演愈烈。钢笔实在是太细了，并没能满足淫荡的身体。

        “老师…羽生老师……”他用清纯又放荡的眼神乞求的望向坐在椅子上纹丝不动的男教师，把小穴撑开到极致，做出邀请的姿势来，“请您用大教鞭，亲自惩罚学生吧……”

羽生终于保持不住禁欲的神情了，他有些气急败坏的一把抱起地板上的少年，把再次挺起的性器插入少年柔软的穴内。他狠狠的顶入少年的身体，那是钢笔到达不到的深度，金博洋无所顾忌的大声呻吟着:“老师…羽生老师……好棒…啊……”他用大腿紧紧夹紧老师精瘦有力的腰身，揽着他的肩膀，用力的向后仰着头，

“啊…好舒服……用力，老师…太深了，受不了了……”柔韧的腰肢像灵蛇一样前后扭动着，配合着羽生的撞击，整个人舒服的白嫩的脚趾都蜷缩起来了。

        “你这个人尽可夫的家伙，让全校师生都来看看你发浪的样子吧！”羽生保持着交合的姿势，把他抱向大开的窗台上去，金博洋像是猛然惊醒一般，“不要，老师！不要这样！我错了…我再也不敢了…呜呜……”

他哭得梨花带雨，即使是放学时间了但还是有被人看到的可能。男教师却并不理睬他的求饶，把他放在大开的窗台上，双腿都快压到少年自己的肩上，继续猛烈的抽插着。少年努力抑制着自己的哭声害怕被人听到，声音都哽咽了，全校人都看到了我在窗台上被老师上的样子，这种强制暴露的刺激使他内壁更加紧缩。

        “你知道你最大的错误是什么吗？”羽生用带着热度的声音问道，“唔…我，我不该出去援交……”少年被顶弄的连连发颤。“不对……你不该穿成这样来勾引我。小东西，你以为我不知道你的心思吗？”羽生的声音带上了一丝咬牙切齿，“既然喜欢我，就不要假装出去勾引别的男人了……”

金博洋朦胧着泪眼，委屈的看向心上人，不懂为什么明明懂得他的心意还如此欺负他。羽生眯起眼，勾出一个迷人的笑:“放心吧，我已经确认过学校没有人了…让你长个记性而已……”说着低头温柔的吻着少年。

        被点破心思的金博洋满脸通红，努力抬起上半身回应他的吻，再抬眼时，眼里的爱意浓得令人心惊，“羽生老师…我好喜欢你……请把我的一切都，夺去吧……”引得羽生更加卖力的顶弄，“啊……好厉害，太深了…肚子要顶破了……我能给老师生小宝宝吗……？”羽生不打破他的痴想，只是把灼热的种子浇灌在他的体内，金博洋被刺激的一阵颤抖……

      从宾馆出来的时候，金博洋已经不能不在羽生的搀扶下走路了。他虚弱的扶着酸痛的腰，后穴还隐隐作痛，羽生在一旁赔着笑：“抱歉，抱歉，因为实在是太有感觉了，所以一时没控制住……博洋，水手服和白色底裤真的很适合你啊！”“你闭嘴！！！”金博洋恼羞成怒，他怎么也没想到，平时看上去温温柔柔的羽生会想出这么黄暴的剧本，他简直把这一辈子的脸都丢尽了。

“可是，有些片段，还有什么‘啊，好深，用力，受不了了，肚子要顶破了，我能给你生个宝宝吗’这些话，博洋不是经常写到吗？我以为你会喜欢呢……”“如果博洋真的能怀上我的小宝宝就好了……”说着，羽生一脸认真的抚在金博洋的小腹上。如果不是害怕担上谋杀亲夫的罪名，金博洋现在连咬死他的心都有了。

        “对了，博洋以前不是还写过一个总裁和员工的梗吗，我们下次来试试这个怎么样？”羽生眯着眼像没吃饱的狐狸，一副意犹未尽的模样。金博洋无力的翻了个白眼，在内心痛哭流涕:大佬，我以后再也不写小黄文了还不行吗/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~


End file.
